Best Christmas Ever!
by The Dust Sisters
Summary: Nikki has had a rough couple of months, Sesshomaru stood back and witnessed it all. Now it's time for him to step up. Can he help her have a wonderful holiday? Excerpt from a story I'm working on, I tried to keep it vague on what has happened for the sake of the main story.
1. Chapter 1

Best Christmas Ever!

By Angel Dust

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha, the story, characters, etc. I do own my own, they're obvious. :)

This is an except from a story I'm working on, but I figured for the holiday I'd give you a sneak peak. ^.~ I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 1

* * *

She sighed as she finished up with the paperwork and what not that he wanted done before the end of the day. She glanced up to see him seated at his own desk, working hard as he always did on lord knows what, and shook her head as she put the last of the filing away before knocking on the door frame to his office. He looked up at her curiously as she smiled and bowed a little.

"All of the paperwork is put away, the numbers are entered for the day," she informed him as he nodded and listened. She wondered if that mask of his, the emotionless and almost bored look that always graced those amazing features, ever broke.

"Alright, Nikki," he replied, nothing giving away from his golden depths, "I guess you're free to go. We'll be closed tomorrow, no sense in working when everyone would rather be home with their families and significant others." She smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Agreed, I hope you have a good day tomorrow," she hoped cheerfully, "are you going to your fathers?"

"Yeah," he answered as he leaned back in his seat and seemed to be thinking about something as he glanced at the computer screen before him. "He wants to do dinner tomorrow; he keeps hinting he'd like Inuyasha and me to bring home girlfriends." Nikki laughed a little as he shook his head, though he still looked bored.

"Mr. Kosenjou has invited me to his clan's dinner," she replied as he looked at her, she knew she piqued his curiosity with it despite it not showing. "I haven't decided if I'm going to go yet."

"You should," he advised as she looked at him curiously, "it wouldn't hurt to learn about where you came from." She sighed and nodded in agreement. "It's all still shock, isn't it?"

"It's definitely a world changer," she agreed as she nodded. "I never thought that what I knew would be a lie." Sesshomaru nodded as he glanced at the computer and thought, he was grateful she didn't come around and look at the screen as she sometimes does.

"Well, I think you should take the afternoon, go buy yourself a new dress and head over there for the dinner. What's the worst that can happen at this point?" he asked her as she sighed and seemed to genuinely think about the answer. He'd laugh at her facial expressions if he did that sort of thing. In the office he always made sure to be as cold and callous as possible, though when it came to her it seemed to test his skills immensely. She smiled and nodded as she turned to close up her desk. He finished what he was doing and quickly shut everything down before she returned and bowed before saying goodbye and leaving for the day.

"Ready to go?" Inuyasha asked him about an hour later. He sighed and nodded in agreement. "I have to stop at the jewelry store before heading home, what are you up to today?"

"Same," he replied as Inuyasha looked at him surprised. "What?"

"I'm buying mother a necklace for tomorrow; what are you buying? You never get her anything!" he said surprised.

"Oh, I'm not buying Izayoi anything," Sesshomaru answered with a shrug. "I'm getting a piece of jewelry for Nikki; I'm going to surprise her." Inuyasha sighed and nodded as he thought about it. "I'm surprised you're not getting anything for Kagome."

"What would I get her?" Inuyasha grumbled. "I can barely talk to her, which is weird since she's my secretary." Sesshomaru nodded in agreement as they headed down the elevator. "What are you getting Nikki?"

"I purchased a necklace for her with matching earrings," Sesshomaru answered confidently. "I will explain things to her before heading over to fathers for brunch, bringing her with me." Inuyasha shook his head as he thought about it.

"Sounds dangerous to me," Inuyasha commented as Sesshomaru just looked at him. "What if she's had so much happen this year that she just refuses for the sake of no more stress? What if she has decided she doesn't want a relationship now?" Sesshomaru thought about it, he had not anticipated these issues.

"She won't," Sango answered as she and Kouga entered the elevator as it stopped on their floor. Inuyasha looked at her surprised as Kouga chuckled and wrapped his arms around his mate. "I know for a fact, if Sesshomaru asked her to be his mate she'd comply. She recognizes the scents and feels safest with him." Inuyasha sighed as he thought about that. "Just like I know that if you asked Kagome out on a date, she wouldn't bite your head off but blush furiously but smile and nod in agreement." Inuyasha flushed as Kouga laughed a little.

"My mate is in the know," he bragged as Sesshomaru shook his head and Sango just smiled proudly.

"I love that you acknowledge that," she teased him as he grinned at her and nodded. "So, you boys off to buy presents?"

"I purchased a necklace and earring set for Nikki," Sesshomaru told her as he pulled it up on his phone and showed her. Sango nodded with a grin approvingly as Kouga nodded.

"No," Inuyasha grumbled as she sighed and nodded.

"Here," Sango sighed as she pulled a small box out of her back and handed it to him, "go visit her in the morning and give her this and ask her on a date." Kouga laughed as even Sesshomaru smirked at them as Inuyasha looked at her bewildered. "I happen to know that this will make her exceptionally happy and she'd die if it came from you."

"I don't want to kill her!" he protested and shook his head as Kouga and Sesshomaru shook their heads.

"Just give it to her, block head!" Sango snapped and shoved the gift into his hands. Inuyasha sighed and nodded as he backed away from the human woman a bit. She could be terrifying when she was angry. "At least I don't have to worry about Sesshomaru."

"Yes, our boys are growing up, aren't they?" Kouga taunted as Sango chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"You're very funny;" Sesshomaru replied dryly, "tell me, did you pick up Sango's gift yet?"

"But of course," Kouga said with a cool smile, "it's waiting for her where her gift is always waiting for her at Christmas." Sango smiled and nodded in agreement. "It's been driving her crazy for three weeks now."

"Three weeks?" Inuyasha demanded stressed as Kouga shrugged and nodded.

"Well, yeah," he replied as if it were no big deal, "I always buy her gift early to make sure I get what I want for her. Nothing is too good for my mate." Sango kissed him on the cheek as the elevator opened in the garage. "I'm surprised Sesshomaru waited so long to order Nikki's."

"I was uncertain what to get her, honestly," Sesshomaru admitted as Inuyasha sighed and shook his head as Sango nodded. "We have only known each other two months."

"Well, what you picked out is perfect," Sango informed him as Sesshomaru nodded. "Those emeralds are as bright as her eyes and rose gold is very popular right now."

"I didn't get the rose gold, I got the platinum," he said softly as Sango shrugged and nodded.

"Still beautiful," Sango agreed as Sesshomaru nodded. "Alright boys, we will talk to you tomorrow."

"Are you off to the clan tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Yeah, we're doing an early dinner tomorrow," Kouga answered as he sighed and thought about it. "Just to warn you, mate, Mother is highly anticipating the announcement of a pending grand-cub." Sango sighed and shook her head as Inuyasha smirked and Sesshomaru just watched them. He knew his and Inuyasha's parents were also hoping for the same thing soon.

"Sorry to say, she'll be waiting another year," Sango replied as he sighed and nodded in agreement. "See you boys on Monday; thank you for the three day weekend." The two nodded as they waved and headed off to their own car as Inuyasha shook his head as Sesshomaru turned to head to his own.

Sesshomaru arrived at the jewelry store and gave one of the clerks his name as he wandered and looked around curiously. He hadn't bought a present for Izayoi or his father in a long time, long before he and Inuyasha took over the company from their father. He noticed a pocket watch he knew his father would love and as the clerk came over with the necklace and earrings for his approval he pointed it out as well.

"How does this look?" she asked as she handed him the jewelry.

"Yes, it's perfect," he replied as he looked around some. "I'll also take the pocket watch, how long would it take to engrave?"

"It shouldn't take more than an hour, what would you like it to say?" she asked surprised as she noticed the watch he pointed it out. Sesshomaru thought about that answer as he continued to look around curiously. He had never really found anything to call to him for his father and step-mother; he was surprised he was now.

"Just Merry Christmas and the year," he replied as she nodded and took the watch over to have it engraved while he continued to shop. "Do you do gift wrapping?" he asked her as she returned.

"Yes, each one individually?" she asked as he nodded. She took the necklace and earrings to wrap as he continued to wander. He knew Nikki actually had two sets of piercings on each ear, the necklace came with studs. He found another set of longer earrings with emeralds in it and pointed them out to the girl when she returned and handed him the first package wrapped and in a bag. She pulled them out, added them to the bill and had them wrapped.

"Would you like the pocket watch wrapped?" she asked him as she placed the next package in the bag.

"Yes, but use a different paper please, these are for three different people," he answered as she smiled and nodded, wandering off to do that as well. He found a bracelet that he knew Izayoi would love and when she returned with his father's watch wrapped and in the bag he picked it out and had her wrap it in the third paper. The girl rang everything up and he paid for the last of it on his credit card, the necklace and earring set already being purchased offline, before he took the bag and left the store with his purchases.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

The next morning Sesshomaru woke up early and stretched as he prepared to head out and give out his multitude of gifts. He knew his father wanted both boys home by eleven to exchange gifts and bullshit around. He also knew that Higashi and his clan were usually invited for dinner, so if Nikki accepted her father's invite, she'd be there as well. He dressed for the day before texting her to see how she was doing and what she decided to do. He read the response before grabbing her gifts and heading out of the house.

"One moment!" he heard from the doorway as he knocked on her door. He knew he was surprising her as he heard her run around. She opened it and looked at it surprised. "Sesshomaru! What's up?" she opened the door and allowed him in. He looked around the apartment; it was one of her brother Jiro's buildings and was given to her when she broke up with her last boyfriend for cheating. There was a fire in the fireplace, music was softly playing, and he could smell cookies. "Are those flowers?" He looked at his left hand as he remembered he had stopped by a florist on the way.

"Yes," he answered as he held them out for her. Nikki blushed brightly as she accepted them and led him in to the kitchen where he saw everything rolled out and ready to go as a tray was obviously in the oven.

"They are gorgeous," she gushed as she filled a vase with water and prepared to trim them. He watched as he sat on one of the barstools at the counter as she took loving care of the flowers and prepared them before putting them in the fresh water. "Thank you very much, this is a wonderful surprise."

"So you're definitely heading to your father's for dinner?" he asked her curiously as she sighed and nodded.

"Yes, I told him I still can't call him father, but I did agree to go," she answered as she sighed and thought. "Apparently your family was invited over as well."

"Yes, our families like to interact together a lot," he replied as she smirked and nodded.

"Well, I guess," she mused as she winked at him while arranging the flowers, "it's good we get along so very well." He smirked and nodded as he put the gift bag on the counter and watched her curiously.

"Did you ever take flower arranging?" he asked her curiously as she looked at him surprised and smiled as she shook her head.

"I wished to," she answered as he listened, "I have all these magazines and such with explanations for styles and such. Mother…Mei Ling…she couldn't afford the courses at the local school so I couldn't go." He nodded as he listened. "But whenever we'd get flowers at home, I'd spend time every day rearranging them until they couldn't be anymore." As she finished up he looked at the flowers impressed and smiled at her.

"You're very good at it, better than most trained people," he told her as she smiled and blushed before putting the flowers on a table in the living room. "But they're not your only gift." She blushed as she walked up to him as he remained seated and watched her curiously. She accepted the gift bag with two sets of boxes in it and looked at him confused.

"You're spoiling me," she informed him as he smirked and nodded. "Why?"

"Do I need a reason?" he asked her curiously as she chuckled and nodded.

"I've known you such a short time," she answered as he nodded and listened, "but I have learned a great deal about you, Sesshomaru."

"Oh?" he asked her as she took his hand and led him to the couch by the fire. They sat down together as she held the bag lovingly.

"Yes," she nodded. "Like you love your family to no end, are terrified to fail in your father's eyes, though from what I've seen that will never happen. You and Inuyasha, you both wish to be just like him one day." Sesshomaru looked at her curiously as she smiled and shrugged. "You have a purpose behind everything you do, whether it's revealed right away or not. I always wondered why you picked me out of that dump of a club."

"Oh, well that was obvious," he told her as she looked at him curiously, he gently tapped her nose as she blushed and grinned at him. "I couldn't leave until I found out who owned the most amazing scent in the world. It was very odd to find something so exhilarating in such a place." She nodded as she thought about it.

"It was very odd," she replied as he looked at her curiously, "when we had met that night. I still have that note and your business card." He smirked and nodded as she chuckled and blushed brightly looking down. "Guess I'm a bit weird."

"Not at all," he murmured with a shrug as he gently caressed her cheek and guided her to look up. He leaned down and kissed her softly, when they parted he chuckled at how bright red her face was. "I find you quite…unique and can't seem to stop finding you as exhilarating as I did that night I found you." She put the bag on the table before leaning up and hugging him tightly as he held her close.

"I hope you never stop," she whispered as she hugged him. He chuckled and held onto her as well.

"I don't think that's physically possible," he murmured.

"So, what does this mean?" she sat back down but up against him as she held the bag. He had an arm wrapped around her as he leaned back and sighed as he thought.

"I think this means, if you'd like to, we can start working on a relationship of our own," he answered as she nodded and thought. "We don't have to rush; we have all the time in the world." She smiled as she looked up at him and nodded. "But open your gift."

"There's two in here," she said surprised as she pulled the boxes out. She unwrapped the earrings first and grinned at him as she put that on her lap lovingly and then opened the one with the necklace and studs. "They're so beautiful!"

"I hope you wear them tonight to dinner," he said softly before kissing her on the head. She chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Yes, of course I will," she replied excitedly, "they'll go perfect with my dress for the night."

"Did you go out and buy a new dress and everything?" he asked her curiously. She chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Kagome and I did," she answered as he nodded. "Kagome needed one for the shrine since they were holding something today with fortunes and whatnot for couples that would visit there."

"Think she'd be in shock if we showed up?" he teased as Nikki laughed and nodded in agreement.

"We totally should," she chortled.

"Well, how about you join me to father's for brunch, we'll stop on the way?" Sesshomaru asked her as she smiled and nodded. She got up and went to change and what not, pulling the tray of cookies out of the oven before running off to get dressed. Sesshomaru poked around in the kitchen, putting the rest of her dough in the fridge to keep it cool, before wandering and looking around her apartment.

"You look beautiful," Sesshomaru murmured after she came out of her room fully prepared to head out. Nikki smiled and blushed a little as he pulled her into a hug before leaning down and kissing her softly again.

"Thank you," she muttered softly appreciatively. He nodded as she looked around and then looked out the window. "How is it outside?"

"It's mild out, actually quite warm for this time of year," he answered as she locked the apartment up nodding and followed him outside. "Let me just run home to change, since you're looking so beautiful." Nikki smiled and nodded in agreement as they headed out.

"Hey guys!" Kagome called as she saw Nikki and Sesshomaru walking around the shrine holding hands. She walked up and grinned almost manically at them as Nikki smirked at her and Sesshomaru looked around curiously. "Come, we'll get your picture, do your fortunes, and you can meet Mama and Gramps."

The two posed for their picture, to which Kagome smirked as she put it up in the shrine with the other couples that had visited, which were quite a few earlier in the morning, and gave them their fortunes. Nikki and Sesshomaru smiled as both of them received good fortunes for their love life as Kagome giggled with the neko hanyou.

"It's good to meet you both," Mrs. Higurashi said as she bowed to them, "Kagome has told us about her friends at work but it's so wonderful to meet you. Her boss had shown up earlier, apparently he's taking Kagome to a family luncheon soon." Sesshomaru looked at Kagome surprised as she blushed and shrugged.

"He came up with this beautifully wrapped gift and asked if I'd go," Kagome explained as her mother chuckled and nodded. "I couldn't say no." Nikki giggled with her as she nodded.

"I'm going as well, so we'll at least have each other to giggle with," Nikki informed her as Kagome smiled and nodded in agreement. The two girls spoke together as Mrs. Higurashi and her father asked Sesshomaru a few questions before the young couple had to head out, informing Kagome Inuyasha was on his way back for her.

"Kagome's shrine is beautiful," Nikki said as they walked down the multitude of steps together. Sesshomaru nodded in agreement as he looked around before keeping an eye on his new girlfriend, he didn't want her to fall and get hurt. "Could you imagine growing up here?"

"No," he answered as he looked around as Nikki looked at him, "we had gardens as beautiful, but to live in the middle of it all must be like living in a paradise. Plus, with all these stairs and such, it's so away from the city and such it must be nice and quiet." Nikki nodded in agreement as they reached the bottom and looked around. "But we are supposed to have very good luck together."

"Yes, I received that as well," Nikki mused as Sesshomaru chuckled. "I wonder if Kagome did that or we are just that lucky."

"I would prefer," Sesshomaru answered as he pulled her close, "to think we're just that lucky." Nikki laughed a little as she hugged him tightly as she felt his arms slide around her waist and hold her close. They parted and headed off to their next stop for the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

They stopped as Sesshomaru picked up another bouquet of flowers for his step-mother before heading home for the brunch. He was kind of nervous to bring Nikki with him as she sat in the passenger seat holding the flowers and the second gift bag with the presents for his parents. He and Inuyasha made an agreement years ago they'd never buy each other anything as there really wasn't anything they needed. As they pulled up to the mansion Sesshomaru glanced at Nikki out the corner of his eye and wanted to smirk, she was a little pale looking.

"Are you alright?" he asked her as she chuckled and nodded with a determined glint in her emerald eyes.

"Yes, just nervous," Nikki answered with a chuckle. "Which is weird, I've already met them before." Sesshomaru chuckled and nodded as he turned the car off and got out, getting her door for her before taking the gift bag and allowing her to bring the flowers in. He had already informed his father that he was bringing her with him.

"Yes, and if I remember correctly, Izayoi loved you then too," Sesshomaru told her as she smirked and nodded in agreement as they walked up the path to the front door holding hands. It opened to reveal Nishi as he grinned at the two happily.

"Welcome," he said as he hugged his son before hugging her welcome as well. "You kids are the first to arrive, haven't heard from your brother, have you?"

"Naturally no," Sesshomaru answered as Nikki shook her head.

"I know he was going back to pick up Kagome," Nikki said as Sesshomaru nodded in agreement. Nishi sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know how that boy is so timid around females," Nishi grumbled as Sesshomaru snorted at his father. "You and I obviously don't have that problem." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as Nikki giggled at him.

"Welcome to Takahashi Insane Asylum," Sesshomaru joked as Nishi shook his head, "a place that seems to only produce business greats and failures as lovers."

"Yeah, okay boy," Nishi grumbled as Nikki smirked at them. "Don't make me take you outback and embarrass you in front of Miss Kosenjou here." Izayoi chuckled as she watched them walk into the sitting room and look at Nikki surprised.

"Hello dear," she said as she got up and hugged Nikki welcome before greeting Sesshomaru. "What lovely flowers! Sesshomaru, you didn't tell me you were bringing Nikki!"

"I told father," Sesshomaru protested as Izayoi turned to her mate as he sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "You mean you've been pestering me and the runt to bring home dates and you forgot when we said we were?"

"Inuyasha is too?" Izayoi asked surprised as Nishi chuckled and shrugged. "Oh Nishi…" She shook her head as a maid came in and took the flowers to put them in a vase as Izayoi motioned for Sesshomaru and Nikki to sit. "I swear you do this intentionally to make me look like I'm losing my mind."

"I do not," Nishi grumbled as the two sat down as Sesshomaru grinned at his father triumphantly.

"Who's embarrassing who, now?" Sesshomaru taunted as Nikki chuckled and smacked him on the arm lightly.

"I'll remember this later boy," Nishi grumbled as Izayoi sighed and shook her head.

"Nikki, those are the loveliest earrings," Izayoi complimented as Nikki smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I received them this morning," Nikki said as she leaned forward and the women examined the jewelry as Nishi and Sesshomaru playfully shot each other dirty looks.

"Sesshomaru, I must say your choice in jewelry is getting better," Izayoi complimented him as Nishi smirked proudly.

"Yes, I did teach the boy well," Nishi declared proudly as Nikki giggled and Sesshomaru just shook his head.

"Yeah, what not to buy," Sesshomaru replied amused as he tossed his father his gift and then handed Izayoi her own present. The two happily opened up their boxes as Nikki and Sesshomaru watched to see his father grin at the pocket watch and nod. Izayoi fawned over her bracelet as she put it on as Nikki grinned at it.

"I am so wearing this tonight," he teased as Izayoi chuckled, "think it'll go with the suit?"

"I'm sure Higashi will be quite jealous," Izayoi replied with a smirk as Nishi chuckled and nodded. "I swear you two have a pocket watch competition going on."

"Higashi likes pocket watches?" Nikki asked surprised as Izayoi smiled and nodded.

"Oh yes! Dear, did you get him a present for today?" Izayoi asked her curiously. Nikki leaned back and blushed a little as she shook her head.

"I wasn't sure what he'd like, what do you buy the lord who has everything?" Nikki asked depressed. Nishi chuckled and nodded in agreement as he thought about it.

"I'm sure he'll consider you showing up as a gift, especially since this is your first Christmas with them," Izayoi told her consolingly as she thought about it. "Next year we'll go shopping for him." Nikki smiled and nodded in agreement as they relaxed and just bantered before Inuyasha and Kagome arrived.

"This is a great gift," Nishi teased as both his boys looked at him confused as the three women chattered together, "you both brought girlfriends home." Inuyasha turned bright red as Nishi chuckled while Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Listen old man," Inuyasha grumbled at his father as Nishi looked at him amused, "I didn't ask Kagome that."

"Well then do it already!" Nishi barked back as Inuyasha flushed and looked down. "You're too timid boy." The women all stopped and looked at them as Sesshomaru shook his head.

"You're insane," Inuyasha grumbled as Sesshomaru snorted and shook his head as he looked out the window.

"Look at that," Sesshomaru said surprised as they all looked to see it snowing outside. Nikki smiled as she got up and looked out in the gardens as the snow silently fell.

"It's beautiful," Izayoi said as Nishi nodded in agreement.

"I don't think this constitutes a white Christmas," Kagome thoughtfully said as she watched in awe.

"No," Nishi replied shaking his head, "a white Christmas, according to Americans anyway, is when snow falls and lays on Christmas Eve." Kagome nodded as Nikki looked at them curiously before smiling and shrugging.

"It's still quite beautiful, and peaceful," Nikki replied as they all nodded in agreement.

"Oh girls," Izayoi said surprised as she realized something, "neither of you brought coats!" Nikki and Kagome looked at her and shook their heads.

"No, it was quite nice out when we were out and about earlier," Nikki agreed as Sesshomaru nodded and looked at her. The dress she was wearing was nice, but it only went halfway down her thigh and it was off the shoulder. She'd freeze out there now.

"Well, then I have a set of cloaks both of you can have," Izayoi informed them as the two looked at her surprised. "And Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, you'll warm the cars up before you go to leave."

"Of course," Sesshomaru said in agreement as Nikki smiled at him amused.

"Lunch is ready," a maid announced as they all looked at her. They wandered into the dining room and sat down together as they were served. They ate and discussed various things together as they enjoyed each other's company for the afternoon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Sesshomaru and Nikki left the mansion first to head to her father's. Nikki was obviously quite nervous about spending dinner with a family she was not overly familiar with. Sesshomaru knew she had a few meals with just Higashi a few times, but her brothers were a very foreign concept to her right now. As they pulled up to the mansion Nikki looked at it wide eyed and Sesshomaru held her hand in support, as was his job right now.

"Would it be wrong to just go home now?" she asked him softly as he shook his head.

"You know you can't," he replied as she sighed heavily, closed her eyes, and nodded as she tried to compose herself. "I'm right here, I'm not leaving you." Nikki looked at him and smiled weakly as she nodded in agreement.

"Thank you," she said softly as he smirked and nodded. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before sighing and resigning herself to her fate. "I think today would have been very different if you hadn't come and seen me this morning, I'd still be at home shaking as I tried to come up with an excuse not to come tonight." Sesshomaru looked at her as she nodded. "Shall we go in? I'm sure my father will be quite pleased to see us together."

"Or think we're just here as business associates," Sesshomaru teased as she chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"No, I think the hand holding, the affectionate hugs, and the kisses will explain everything to him," Nikki joked as he chuckled and nodded. He parked the car and got out, helping her out as she sighed again, her breath now a steaming stream courtesy of the sudden chill. "I can't believe Izayoi gave both Kagome and I these cloaks."

"Trust me, of the two, she's most excited that we brought you two with us," Sesshomaru told her as Nikki grinned at him. "Father may want us to settle down and be happy and whatever, but Izayoi is just thrilled to have more females in the family." Nikki laughed as she nodded and the door opened up to reveal a butler waiting for them to approach the door.

"Welcome home, Miss," he said with a polite bow as Nikki nodded and he took her cloak. "Lord Higashi is in the living room with the boys, awaiting your arrival anxiously."

"Oh! I almost forgot to tell them I was bringing you!" Nikki realized startled as Sesshomaru shook his head and put an arm around her as he led her in the direction the butler was leading them.

"They're expecting me for the dinner anyway," he reminded her as she sighed and nodded, though obviously apprehensive as they walked into the room. They were surprised by the grand tree, a roaring fire in the fireplace, stockings hung on the mantle, and the men of the family all seated and just chattering together softly. There were two women in the room, obviously mates of two of Nikki's brothers. Higashi stood and walked up to them as he hugged Nikki gently.

"Sesshomaru, this is quite the surprise," the older neko rumbled as Sesshomaru shrugged and nodded.

"Yes, well, it was a surprise to her as well this morning," Sesshomaru replied as Higashi smirked at him and nodded. "Father and they should be here within the next hour or so. Izayoi wanted to change again." Higashi chuckled and led the way as his five sons and two daughters-in-law stood up to meet with Nikki.

"Well I'm sure Nikki will be grateful for the support," Higashi mused as Sesshomaru nodded in agreement. It was obvious he had already instructed the boys on how to behave and Sesshomaru could only imagine the punishment if they upset or scared Nikki. "Nikki, I would like to introduce you to your brothers, and two of their mates." Nikki nodded hesitantly as they all looked at her with warm smiles.

"Alright," she said softly, though Sesshomaru knew she was terrified at this point.

"They already know, they do anything stupid and I'm throwing them in the fire," Higashi reminded his boys as Sesshomaru nodded, a bit extreme but he would be doing worse if they upset her he figured. "Plus, then you have him to deal with, and I'm presuming he's just as protective."

"If not more," Sesshomaru said in agreement as Higashi chuckled and nodded.

"You know, this is actually probably appropriate for our families," Higashi told him as he thought about it.

"Yes, I was telling Nikki this morning when I stopped by her apartment, that our clans have always been close," Sesshomaru said in agreement as Higashi chuckled and nodded as Nikki looked at the two amused.

"So, you chose a Takahashi," one of the boys said with a grin, "I'm sure the old men are going to be celebrating with the brandy after dinner tonight." Nikki looked at him curiously as he stepped forward and bowed to her. "I'm Jiro; I'm the second eldest son." Nikki curtsied and nodded as she stood back up.

"It's your building I'm living in," Nikki said softly as he chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, I own about four apartment buildings in the city," he told her as she looked at him surprised and nodded. "I also own a few in Kyoto, Niigata, and Kagoshima."

"Oh wow," Nikki said surprised as he chuckled and nodded. "How do you keep up with them all?"

"Very closely," he answered with a grin as he touched the side of his nose and then backed up and turned to their brothers. "Our oldest is Seiji and that is his mate Tamiko, they assist father with his company." The two bowed to her as she nodded her head to them. "Right under me is Rinji, he is one of the top lawyers in the country he usually represents one of the clan members when we need paperwork and whatnot taken care of." Rinji smiled at her and raised his glass. Sesshomaru watched as Nikki looked at them all quite surprised to see how successful they were. "Shinta is the next youngest, he is mated to Yoko, and they are actually models." Nikki smiled at them as they waved a little at her. Sesshomaru smirked as he crossed his arms and watched her as she started to loosen up. "And Ryo is the next one just above you in the long list of kittens; he is working his way up through father's company, though he may very well stay where he's at with the accountants." Ryo bowed to her as she curtsied back. They all moved around a bit so they made room for Nikki and Sesshomaru.

"It's so very wonderful to meet you, Nikki," Tamiko said happily as Nikki smiled at her and nodded. "Seiji and your brothers and father, they always said they wished they could find you. I'm happy they were finally able to."

"As funny as it sounds, if it weren't for Sesshomaru," Nikki explained as he chuckled and nodded, "I wouldn't have been." Tamiko nodded and raised her glass to the inu youkai as he nodded.

"Well then, he is most definitely welcome as well," Tamiko replied with a grin.

"Would either of you like a glass of champagne?" a maid asked softly as Nikki and Sesshomaru both accepted a glass. They looked around as Nikki seemed to calm down; her shaking was definitely calmed compared to when they walked in.

"Since you've found her, have you made it a habit to be her shadow, Sesshomaru?" Rinji asked him curiously.

"I would like to think," Sesshomaru replied as Rinji grinned, "that as she wanted me here, I should be shadow for today. Besides, is Christmas not a time to spend with one's family and significant other?" Rinji nodded in agreement as Higashi smirked at the inu youkai. He shot his son a look as Rinji shot one back. "We actually just left my parents' house before coming over."

"Oh really? Is your family joining us for dinner?" Jiro asked curiously.

"Yes, they should be here within the hour," Sesshomaru repeated as he had said that when they walked in. He figured her brothers hadn't paid much attention; they were busy looking at their sister. "Father wishes to show off his newest acquisition to Higashi."

"Oh?" Higashi asked curiously.

"Yes, he has a new pocket watch and is certain you'd be quite jealous of it," Sesshomaru said amused as Higashi chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure, I haven't received a new one in quite a few years," Higashi admitted amused. "We have not exchanged presents since the kittens were much younger." Nikki looked at them surprised and then remembered seeing gifts under the tree. She looked around curiously as Higashi watched her amused. "That is beautiful jewelry, Nikki."

"Oh yes," Nikki said quite pleased, "Sesshomaru gave them to me for Christmas." Higashi chuckled and nodded as he listened. It was more than appropriate for someone to give as a first Christmas gift.

"What did you think of the Takahashis, Nikki?" Yoko asked curiously.

"They were absolutely wonderful," Nikki said happily, "quite pleased Sesshomaru brought me with him today."

"Yes, Nishi has been pestering the boys to mate already," Shinta said amused as Sesshomaru sighed and nodded in agreement as Nikki blushed a little and chuckled.

"Yes, they were thrilled to see me and Inuyasha brought Kagome with him, hopefully they'll make it official soon," Nikki said in agreement as Shinta and Yoko chuckled and nodded as Sesshomaru shook his head.

"He's very shy around her," Sesshomaru explained as Shinta laughed and shook his head.

"I find it very hard to see your brother as shy anywhere," Shinta said amused as Sesshomaru chuckled and nodded in agreement. "But I guess he really likes her if that's the case."

"He does," Nikki said in agreement as Sesshomaru smirked at her.

"Well, inu youkai seem to be able to figure out what they like and don't like quickly," Jiro teased as Nikki blushed a little. "How are you liking the apartment?"

"It's perfect!" Nikki gushed appreciatively as Higashi smiled and listened to his kittens. Sesshomaru watched as he seemed to just sit back and muse, the silent look of pure contentment on the older youkai's face almost surprising him. Higashi had thanked Sesshomaru a few times for finding Nikki, but never did it seem to sink in until now as Nikki explained her apartment to the others.

"Excuse me real quick," Seiji said softly as his mate smiled and nodded, "Takahashi, come with me real quick." Sesshomaru got up and followed him out as Nikki spoke with the girls about a few things. "She's starting to fit in nicely."

"Give it a bit, a year or two," Sesshomaru replied nodding in agreement as they looked into the room.

"Thank you," he said catching the other male surprised.

"For?" Sesshomaru asked him, though he knew, Higashi had been saying it repeatedly.

"Father had been lost once Nikki was gone," Seiji explained as the two stood in the shadows of the doorway, "every year he'd put a present for her under the tree as we'd open our own, hoping she'd be back to open them all. The gifts that are out, they're all the presents from all the Christmases she's missed." Sesshomaru looked at them all surprised as Seiji sighed and nodded.

"Trust me, when he approached me I wasn't surprised," Sesshomaru told him, "and I had brought her in for my own reasons."

"Yes, we know," Seiji said nodding, "you and your brother always envisioned having your mates work with you like your father and Izayoi did. We figured as much when you didn't step forward right away, you wanted to make sure everything was lined up for yourself first. We get it. But once it was revealed through those tests that she was Nikki, he freaked."

"Really?" Sesshomaru asked surprised.

"He almost didn't know what to do and without Yoko and Tamiko, we'd still be unprepared for tonight," Seiji admitted as Sesshomaru nodded and listened. "They put the tree up and decorated it, Ryo put up the stockings, and the old man went and fetched all the presents for Nikki as he always did and put them underneath it. That's like his tenth glass of champagne." Sesshomaru smirked a little and nodded, he couldn't imagine how amazed they all were at finding the missing kitten.

"She was terrified too," he informed her oldest brother, "she was petrified in the car, shaking by the time we got in the living room, but she's definitely calmed now." Seiji chuckled and nodded as he listened. "If I had known two months ago that this is what I'd be doing tonight, I'd have laughed at you at work, and that doesn't happen." Seiji laughed and nodded as the two walked back into the room as Higashi looked at them curiously.

"So, should we have her open her presents old man?" Seiji asked his father pulling him out of his contentment. Higashi looked at him surprised as he thought about what was in those boxes. Years of presents, obviously some not being valid gifts anymore, as Nikki looked at them confused.

"Yes, I think so," Higashi answered as he realized he didn't have to put those shiny packaged boxes away again. He watched as Nikki looked at them all confused. "All of the presents in this room are yours; some have been waiting years to be opened and others are significantly newer." Nikki looked at him surprised.

"For me?" Nikki asked surprised as her brothers all nodded in agreement.

"How should we do this? Oldest to newest?" Rinji asked curiously as Sesshomaru stood behind Nikki and took her glass as she looked up at him surprised. He smirked and kissed her on the head.

"You'll need your hands free and it's a good thing I have the SUV today," he murmured in her hair as she smiled and nodded a little.

"Yes, you had already said that about the snow," she reminded him as he sighed and nodded.

"And now to get all these goodies to your apartment," Sesshomaru reminded her amused. "You pick, how do you want to open them?" Nikki looked to be thinking as they all got up; all five of her brothers and two sisters-in-law, and each had a box in their hands.

"This is so exciting," Tamiko said grinning happily as Nikki looked amused by the idea.

"I guess we'll go oldest to newest," Nikki announced and Jiro walked forward with a package that was obviously so very well cared for while she wasn't here.

"This was from the first Christmas you missed," Jiro said softly as Nikki noticed the year on it. "Father has kept them for you each year; he'd pull them out and put them back to make sure they were ready for you." Nikki looked at Higashi as he grinned and shrugged. She handed Jiro the package back and got up as she hugged the older neko. Higashi chuckled as he felt her tears on his cheek as she cried a little.

"I have a great idea," Higashi announced as he got up and held her close while everyone looked on curiously, "we're going to need to move a few things around though." They all looked at him baffled as he picked Nikki up and sat her in his chair, the boys looking at him stunned. "Since she needs to open her gifts, and there just isn't enough room to move around right now, we'll have her sit here." He moved the couches away from the area a bit and everyone sat down on the floor, Sesshomaru seated beside the chair as Nikki looked at them surprised. Jiro handed her the first gift again as Nikki looked at it and hugged it to herself as she looked at them.

"I feel so bad opening them," she whispered as Sesshomaru chuckled and handed her her drink. She took a sip and sighed heavily before starting to tear the paper off the first box to reveal a toy a five year old little girl would have loved; a little doll. She grinned as she cradled her and Higashi chuckled as he watched. Ryo stood back and recorded her as she gently handed the doll to Sesshomaru, who laid it in his lap and she was handed the next gift. She carefully ripped out the years and put them with the gifts themselves.

"Do you have tape?" Sesshomaru asked Shinta, who nodded and ran off to grab it. When he returned Sesshomaru taped the years that Nikki ripped out onto the gifts. She received so many that were obviously growing up as she was; a doll, a toy horse, an easy bake oven that both of her sisters-in-law remembered receiving, diaries, books, and all kinds of stuff. The last gift was labeled with the current year and was significantly smaller than all the other gifts. Nikki looked at it curiously as Sesshomaru watched her. Slowly she opened it and looked at it surprised as she revealed the ring inside.

"That was your mother's," Higashi explained as Nikki looked up at him and all the boys fell silent as they listened. "It was her engagement ring; Seiji received the actual wedding ring." Nikki nodded as she looked at it in awe while Sesshomaru looked at it curiously. "I guess I should say, that for when you're both ready, it's currently Sesshomaru's gift." Nikki blushed as she handed Sesshomaru the box as he looked at it. It was actually quite appropriate, small and delicate like Nikki.

"These are all so amazing and beautiful," Nikki said appreciatively as they all smiled at her. "I can't believe you kept them all this time." Higashi chuckled and nodded in agreement. The maids quickly came in and cleaned up the paper and such as another came in with bags to put the presents in. Sesshomaru and Seiji loaded them all up in the car as they chuckled at how much was there, though the ring box was in Sesshomaru's pocket to protect it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Shortly after everything was cleaned up the rest of the Takahashis, with Kagome, arrived and there was much chatter and hugging as everyone greeted everyone. Nikki smiled as she sat with Sesshomaru and relaxed even further. Yoko and Tamiko kidnapped her, Kagome, and Izayoi shortly after their arrival to show them around the mansion.

"So, Higashi gave you a present too," Nishi inquired as he looked at his oldest pup. Sesshomaru handed him the box and he looked at it impressed. "Not to night?"

"Too soon," Sesshomaru replied as he accepted it back and took a sip of his own champagne. "Besides, this is a bit overwhelming even for me; I can't imagine how she feels right now." Higashi nodded in agreement as Nishi chuckled amused at them. "It'll happen when it's time; don't rush what is not to be rushed."

"See? I told you," Inuyasha grumbled as Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"You need to grow some balls and ask the girl out," Sesshomaru quipped as Inuyasha looked at him surprised and Nikki's brothers all howled with laughter.

"He's right," Jiro said in agreement as Inuyasha sighed and shook his head, grumbling about being surrounded.

Dinner was served, everyone sitting down and chattering away as the two heads of their clans seemed to watch over them proudly. It was quite obvious they were happy to see the liveliness of the household with both of them together despite the fact that the kittens and pups were all grown up and living outside their homes anymore.

"So," Izayoi mused over her wine as they finished up eating the main course, "this time next year, maybe some new pairings? Some infants to spoil?" The younger group looked at her surprised as the two males laughed with her.

"They're asking for a lot, I swear," Seiji grumbled as his mate laughed a little and shook her head.

"Well," Tamiko shrugged as her mate looked at her surprised, "next year there will at least be a kitten to spoil." They all looked at her surprised as she chuckled.

"Seriously?" Seiji asked stunned at his mate smiled and nodded and he pulled her into a hug. He hadn't noticed that she wasn't drinking like they were; in fact it was apple juice in her own glass as Higashi chuckled and nodded. Nikki smiled as Seiji seemed to stare off into space as he thought of what was going to happen. "Wait, you can't drink that!"

"It's juice mate," Tamiko explained as he sipped it and looked at her surprised, "I told the wait staff to give me juice." Seiji chuckled and nodded as he hugged her tightly and sighed.

"Now you're just making the rest of us look bad," Jiro teased his older brother as Seiji chuckled and shrugged.

"This is year is a very special Christmas," Shinta mused as Yoko chuckled and nodded. "Don't tell me you're pregnant too." Yoko laughed and shook her head as he grinned and pulled her in for a kiss. "Damn." Higashi chuckled at his kittens' antics, they were much livelier than in years past, but he knew it was because they were happy to have Nikki home.

"Well we should definitely get a photo of it," Ryo demanded as everyone nodded in agreement. "We didn't last year; we need to this year since Nikki's home."

"We'll do it in front of the tree after dessert," Higashi agreed as Ryo smiled and nodded pleased. Nikki giggled as the girls all chattered away about various subjects.

After dinner and dessert they all gathered in the living room and had the butler take their photo, of which Ryo immediately started to email it to everyone present. There were a few smaller group shots; one of just the Takahashis, one of Inuyasha and Kagome as both blushed bright, Nikki and Sesshomaru as well. Higashi smiled as he received the photos he wanted in his email he watched as they all sat down and seemed to relax.

"I think this has been our best Christmas yet," Izayoi mused thoughtfully as Nishi nodded as they relaxed together on the couch. Nikki was wrapped up in Sesshomaru's arms as they sat on the floor by the tree and started to nod off a little. He kissed her on the head as he sighed and relaxed some.

"I think someone's worn out from today," Tamiko said softly as she watched them. Sesshomaru smirked and nodded as he shifted her a little and allowed her to rest.

"She was up well before I got to her," he informed her softly. Tamiko chuckled and nodded as her mate smirked at them.

"Should probably head out ourselves," Shinta yawned as Yoko sighed and nodded in agreement. "It's a two hour drive to get home."

"Yeah, mother and father will be over bright and early tomorrow," she grumbled as Higashi chuckled and nodded.

"I know Ryo and Rinji are sleeping over," Higashi mused as the two nodded in agreement.

"I have to head out to Niigata tomorrow," Jiro grumbled as he got up with Seiji. They all started to get up and stumble out. Sesshomaru gently shifted Nikki and stood up, pulling her up into his arms as they all watched him curiously. "Need some help?"

"No," Sesshomaru replied shaking his head, "she's actually quite light. But she will need her cloak."

"Here, put her here and go start the car," Nishi ordered as he and Izayoi moved so Sesshomaru could lay her down. He nodded and did so, heading out to start and warm up the car as the older inu smirked and shook his head.

"I think next year we'll finally be in-laws, old friend," Higashi chuckled as Nishi smirked and nodded as the others all listened in.

"She'll at least have her ring on her finger by then," Inuyasha sighed as he stretched a little.

"She'll be mated by then; your brother knows who and what she is to him and has no designs to lose her." Nishi informed him. Sesshomaru came back in and the butler followed with her cloak, he wrapped her in it before picking her back up and looked at them all.

"I'll text you when she's home safe," he muttered to Higashi and Seiji as the two nodded in agreement. "See you all later." He turned and headed out with her as they all watched, some amused, others wishing it wasn't quite time to part yet.

Nikki sighed as they drove towards her apartment and opened her eyes. She looked around slightly surprised as she looked over at Sesshomaru as he concentrated on the road. She smiled as she reached out and gently touched his hand; he smiled at her as he continued to focus on what he was doing.

"Hey," he said softly as he took her hand.

"We're heading home?" she asked softly as she shifted a little, holding the cloak to her to keep herself warm though the car was more than adequate. He nodded as she smiled and sighed. "Thank you." He chuckled and nodded.

"I've been thanked quite a bit," he said thoughtfully.

"If it wasn't for you," she sighed, "I wouldn't have found my family again. I would have always thought my father was just some deadbeat who didn't care. I couldn't have asked for a better gift." He moved her hand and took it in his own, kissing it softly as he drove along. "I wish I had something for you."

"I don't need anything, I have you," he replied as she blushed and smiled pleased. He pulled up to her building and sighed as he looked at her before taking his seat belt off. He leaned down and kissed her softly before smiling a little at her. "So, shall we get you and all these gifts upstairs for the night?" Nikki chuckled and nodded as she looked at him amused.

"Yes," she sighed and nodded. They grabbed the bags and headed up to her apartment, Nikki put them where they'd be safe until she could figure out what she was going to do with them all.

"You know, maybe we'll have a daughter one day and you can give them to her," Sesshomaru suggested as they relaxed on the couch together some. Nikki blushed at the thought of them being mated and with children, but at the same time the thought pleased her to no end.

"Or Seiji and Tamiko will have a daughter," she mused as he chuckled and nodded. "Just that's obviously happening a lot sooner." Sesshomaru nodded as they kissed. "This has probably been one of the greatest holidays ever and it's all because you wandered into the club I was working at. Thank you, Sesshomaru Takahashi." She kissed him softly as he smiled and shrugged at her as they parted.

"You are more than welcome," he replied softly before kissing her again. They snuggled up together in front of the fire as the snow started back up again lightly falling to the earth.


End file.
